Trisha Elric
Trisha Elric was the common-law wife of Van Hohenheim and the mother of Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Appearance Trisha was a beautiful young woman with shoulder-length or chest-length chestnut brown hair that was tied into a side ponytail and green eyes. She usually wore a lavender dress with a white apron. Personality Trisha was a kind, sweet, gentle and loving young woman who loved the Elric brothers (Trisha's sons) and Van Hohenheim (Trisha's husband). She is loved dearly by her entire family, especially by Hohenheim, despite having left them, although he was reluctant to do so. History After Van Hohenheim left home, Trisha often would stare out windows as if she was hoping to see him walking home where Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric noticed this and would always try to cheer her up with their alchemy. In fact, Alphonse once said that their mother's happiness was part of the reason that they continued their research in alchemy, because it made her smile. However, they didn't realize that she smiled because it reminded her of Hohenheim and his own talents in alchemy. Trisha succumbed to an illness during an outbreak and fell fatally ill. Edward knew that his mother's longing for their runaway father was only weakening her, and he thought that perhaps if she saw him again, she would have the strength to recover. Initially, Edward was reluctant to attempt to enlist his father's help, but knew that it would make her smile again. And for the both of them, terrified by her illness, it was all they could hope for. Despite Edward and Alphonse's attempts to contact everyone who had sent letters to their father, using return addresses on the envelopes, Hohenheim never came home. On Trisha's deathbed, she told Edward and Alphonse of some money that she had stashed away and told the boys to take care of themselves with it. Edward tried to reassure her that they'd use it together, which led to Trisha asking if Ed would make a wreath of flowers for her, surprising him. She said that Hohenheim used to always make them for her before she slips away, her hand losing grip in Edward and Alphonse's hand (2003 anime only). Some time after this, the grief-stricken brothers performed the fateful Human Transmutation that set the events of the series in motion. In return, the Elrics are given a mutilated mass of organs and body parts somewhat resembling the late woman's corpse before it quickly dies. The resulting remains are buried by Pinako Rockbell, who goes back to the Elric house while Ed and Al stay with her and Winry Rockbell. Edward then decides to use at least part, if not all, of the money Trisha had saved to pay for his automail. In vol. 11, Hohenheim speaks to Pinako about the remains, asking if anything of it looked like Trisha, such as hair or eye color. Edward, who was eavesdropping around the corner, freezes and looks horrified as he listens. The next day, after Hohenheim has left, Edward asks Pinako to show him where she buried the remains and help him uncover them. The excavation seems to cause Edward great pain, as he frequently pauses to regain his breath or vomit between digging. When they unearth the remains, Edward discovers that it wasn't their mother that they had "resurrected" that night, as the hair color and bone structure differed from Trisha's. In an extra from Volume 27, shortly after his death Hohenheim and Trisha's spirits reunite at the remains of their former house. Trisha expresses disappointment that Hohenheim broke his promise to grow old with Ed and Al, while Hohenheim reminds her she broke her promise first. Hohenheim caught Trisha up to speed on how his relationship with their sons had developed, and they optimistically looked to the future. 2003 and 2009 Anime In the first anime series, the remains of the failed human transmutation that were Trisha's take on a larger role. After the brothers rush away from the scene looking for help, the deformed, living mass that was created manages to crawl away. Patiently waiting not far from the house is Dante, who feeds it the Red Stones necessary to give it a human form. The Homunculus Sloth is thus created, taking the appearance of Trisha Elric. The real Trisha Elric later appears in a brief montage of deceased characters whom the Elrics were close to during the end credits of Episodes 42-50, the others being Nina Tucker, Scar and Maes Hughes. In the second anime, Trisha's childhood is shown through one of Hohenheim's memories, in which he passes out from alcohol and dreams of the people he had met in the past during Episode 27 (Interlude Party). Hohenheim appeared to be quite glum at a lively social gathering, sitting on an isolated log nearby while the other Amestrians danced or feasted around the bonfire. A young Pinako started chatting with Hohenheim; soon after, Trisha walked up to them as a little girl. Trisha appeared to fancy Hohenheim despite their age difference at the time, as she held out her hand and asked for a dance. To her dismay, however, Hohenheim declined out of his low-spiritedness. She was unsatisfied but accepted the rejection all the same. Hohenheim and Trisha eventually fell in love as she grew older. At the end of the episode, Trisha, still fairly young, holds his hands and optimistically tells Hohenheim, "We can change!". Her hopeful perspective and gentle nature that day was perhaps the beginning of her boundless relationship with Hohenheim. Relationships * Van Hohenheim - Trisha loved her husband, and waited for him until her final breath. In the manga and Brotherhood, Trisha asked Pinako to apologize to Hohenheim for her. In the 2003 anime, Trisha asks Ed to make a wreath of flowers, stating that Hohenheim used to make them for her. In all media types, Hohenheim visits her grave, and appears devastated by her death. * Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric - Trisha cared very deeply for her two sons. Trisha seemed to suppress her sadness about Hohenheim leaving for her children, judging by how she began to tear up while tickling Alphonse. Edward and Al's alchemic skill seems to stem from how Trisha used to smile when they did alchemy. Their bond was so strong, Ed and Al attempted to bring her back. * Pinako Rockbell - The two seemed to be friends, as Pinako yelled at Hohenheim for not returning sooner, stating that Trisha was waiting for him. Pinako was seen crying at Trisha's funeral, and Trisha trusted Pinako to look after her sons. The two can be seen in a photograph together. Novels In the Fullmetal Alchemist novels, she is briefly mentioned occasionally in the form of Edward or Alphonse's memories of their childhood or home life. In The Ties that Bind, Edward and Alphonse are both reminded of Trisha in the form of Shelley, the foster mother of a young Ishvalan boy they meet in Lambsear. While living with Shelley and the little boy, Kip, Edward and Alphonse slowly learn about what is really going on with Luon, Shelley's husband and Kip's foster father. During a private talk with Shelley, Edward grows sad and frustrated at how much Shelley's predicament reminds him of Trisha's, waiting and yearning for her husband to come home again. He remembers that Trisha used to look at a picture of their family together and smile sadly, and that once, when he asked if his father was coming back, she merely smiled and said "It can't be helped," which is exactly what Shelley says when Ed asks when Luon is coming back. Angry at the situation into which Luon has put this family and obviously still extremely bitter about Hohenheim doing the same, he tells Shelley that the next time she sees Luon, she should "sock him one in the jaw". Later, it is stated that if Edward had seen Hohenheim again, he would do just that, but if his mother had been alive then and he had seen her smile, all would have been forgiven. Trivia *The name Trisha means "noble" in English. *Pinako Rockbell midwifed Trisha for both the births of Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Site Navigation ja:トリシャ・エルリック de:Trisha Elric pl:Trisha Elric es:Trisha Elric fr:Trisha Elric Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Amestrians Category:Green eyes Category:Brown hair Category:Resembool Category:Civilian Category:Housewife Category:Deceased Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Category:2003 anime Characters Category:2009 Anime characters